


Down and Dirty

by cozywilde



Series: Flight Rising [19]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Sadzhik pays a visit to Sutok: first to check in on the warcats he's raising, and then for more personal reasons.
Relationships: Sadzhik/Sutok
Series: Flight Rising [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097709
Kudos: 1





	Down and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> [Sadzhik](https://toyhou.se/2852682.sadzhik), a flirty perfumer  
> [Sutok](https://toyhou.se/2928282.sutok), lonely caretaker of the clan's beasts

Sadzhik squinted against the sun, scarf held up over his face to guard against the sandy wind. Outside the city limits the sun was hotter and the air rougher, and he felt almost gritty already from the distance he’d walked so far. Just ahead, though, lay the stables - perhaps an inaccurate term, but the name had stuck so far. 

He ducked into the first cave, this one well-lit by Light magic captured in spun glass - Azeraik’s work, he’d heard, with the help of some Light dragons. He didn’t bother to make his presence known until he was deeper in, reaching a rotunda-like area with several corridors branching off to each side. Using his scarf to wipe off some of the sandy residue from outside, he called out. “Sutok? Are you here?” 

There was an answering call from deeper in, and Sadzhik waited, knowing better than to venture forth without guidance. The caves were twisting and deep, only Sutok and perhaps some of his beastclan helpers knowing the full layout. In any case, the wait was pleasant after the walk; even this short distance in the caves the air was pleasantly cool, with just the barest hint of a breeze running through. 

The man himself appeared from one of the left tunnels, wiping his hands on a rag that he tossed over one broad shoulder. “Sadzhik. Here to see the cats, I bet?” His emotions read surprised but pleased, and Sadzhik gave him a beaming smile - the brightest thing these caves had seen this week, probably. 

“And you, of course,” he said. He didn’t bother to make a secret of his appreciation of Sutok’s manner of dress - soft-looking pants that clung to the muscles of his legs and no shirt at all, just the thick muscles of his chest and arms with odd runic tattoos on display. 

Sutok rumbled a laugh and waved an arm to beckon Sadzhik to follow as he turned back the way he came. “I was just with them now, I’m sure they’d be delighted to see you.” 

_But are you delighted to see me as well, I wonder,_ Sadzhik thought as he followed. Of course, this really only occupied half his thoughts, as the other half were concerned with the way Sutok’s pants clung just as tightly in the back as they did in front. Not to mention the play of his back, all sleek, strong lines that gleamed in the low light of the caves. 

They continued past a number of pens and fenced-off corridors that served as living spaces for familiars - some had roofs open to the sky, brilliant yellow psywurms lounging in the bright rays, while others were even darker than the corridors, only the flash of backlit eyes occasionally visible. 

They stopped at another of the open-roofed caves, the bottom of it a mixture of sands and scruffy grasses. Five warcats looked up in unison from a tumbling pile in a beam of sunlight, bounding to the magical gate holding them in and rumbling loud, excited purrs. Sutok laughed and pressed a palm to the barrier, nodding to Sadzhik to let him pass through. 

He did, and was immediately beset by five beasts who had grown enormously since he’d last seen them, each easily able to reach his shoulders by standing on its hind legs. “Hello, hello,” he said, doing his best to pet each one as they swarmed him excitedly. 

“Come on everyone, leave him alone,” Sutok said, letting the gate seal behind him as he followed. “They’re still kittens, honestly,” he explained to Sadzhik, as one nearly bowled him over with an over-aggressive headbutt to the knees. He was rescued only by Sutok’s hand between his shoulder blades, which lingered, to Sadzhik’s delight. “ _Honestly.”_ Sutok whistled sharply and the cats ceased their excited greeting, dropping to sit, though their purrs still rumbled loudly. 

“They’ve grown quite a lot,” Sadzhik said, giving in to the lucky cat who’d sat just next to him and scratching behind his ears. “Will it be much more? Even this big, I can’t imagine they’d be able to pull a fully loaded cart for long.” 

“Well, you’ve seen mom over there,” Sutok said, nodding to the warcat napping in the shade against the wall. She twitched an ear at being acknowledged, but seemed to be savoring the break from childrearing. “She’s bigger herself, of course, and the father was bigger yet. At least three of these kiddos should be as big as him.” Sutok scruffed the head of one of the kittens, and it batted playfully at his hand, clearly back in play mode already. 

“If you say so, you’re the expert,” Sadzhik said, shooting him an admiring glance. Sutok laughed again and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, I suppose I am,” he admitted. “Um… did you just want to see them? They’re a bit rowdy right now, I’m not sure if…”

“Can I play with them?” Sadzhik interrupted. Sutok blinked, and looked very obviously at his finely embroidered scarf and delicate silk accoutrements before evidently deciding not to comment.

“If you want to, that’s - um, that’s great,” Sutok said. 

Sadzhik smiled prettily and unlooped his scarf from his neck, taking off his veil and jewelry as well and carefully wrapping each in the soft fabric. He paused, glancing sidelong at Sutok - still watching him, good - before stripping off his shirt as well and tucking the whole bundle together. “Is there anywhere I could put these so the kittens don’t get at them?” he asked, and Sutok nodded wordlessly before taking the bundle and stepping quickly outside. 

“Hmm… I hope I haven’t scared him off,” Sadzhik told the kittens, tone grave, as Sutok’s footsteps disappeared into silence. He slipped off his sandals as well, tossing them over by the door before he let his feet sink into the soft sand of the cave floor. “All right,” he said, eyeing the kittens. “Who wants to start this?” 

By the time Sutok returned - and it was pretty quickly - Sadzhik was laughing, fully embroiled in a wrestling match with the kittens. He’d have been worried if it hadn’t been for previous visits, seeing how well Sutok had already trained them to keep their claws in and teeth gentled. Sadzhik was in no way winning, of course, but it was easy enough to distract whichever kitten had currently pinned him with a scratch under the chin or behind the ears - or, of course, an opportune tackle by a sibling. 

“I see you’ve all become acquainted again,” Sutok said, and there was a soft, quiet happiness in his expression that made Sadzhik pause. He raked a hand through the hair falling in his eyes, grimacing at the sand that filtered out. 

“Yes,” he agreed. “They’re wonderful. I really do hope I’ll be able to travel with some of them when they’re old enough.” 

Sutok came over to sit next to him, immediately attracting the attention of a kitten that sprawled happily in his lap. Sutok idly petted the cat as he spoke, watching his fingers card through the thick fur. “I just want them to be with someone that appreciates them,” he said slowly. “They’re not… cart horses, or anything like that. They’re clever, and they’ll get into things if you let them, and they just want to protect you. I… really think you’re good with them, Sadzhik,” he said, orange eyes flashing up to meet his. 

“Thank you,” Sadzhik said softly. The cats were beginning to settle down, in the way that kittens did; going from full-tilt to asleep where they’d fallen in a few short minutes. “I wondered… have you named them yet?” 

Sutok shook his head. “I’d like to let their handlers choose. If you’d want to…?” 

“Oh!” Sadzhik said. “Really? I’d be honored.” He smiled softly, looking over the haphazard pile of sleeping kittens, and suddenly there was a rush of feeling from Sutok. Sadzhik looked at him, and caught him staring at him, those orange eyes burning with some unnamed feeling. Slowly, cautiously, Sadzhik leaned the slow distance between them and kissed him. 

Sutok was still and quiet for a moment before he kissed back, a shuddering breath fanning over Sadzhik’s parted lips. One of his broad hands slipped into Sadzhik’s hair, angling his head into a better position, and Sadzhik’s eyes fluttered shut, pressing more fervent kisses to Sutok’s mouth. The press of their lips was slick and hot, quickly building into rhythm, and when Sutok’s fingers tightened in his hair Sadzhik slid deftly over to straddle his lap. 

Disappointingly, Sutok broke the kiss, gasping, and Sadzhik settled back, though his hands were still balanced on Sutok’s broad shoulders, kneading gently. “Sadzhik, what -?” he said, then was apparently lost for words. 

“Did you not want to?” Sadzhik said bluntly. He licked his kiss-swollen lips, smugly noting the way Sutok’s eyes flashed to the motion. 

“Well, no, I - you’re beautiful, Sadzhik,” Sutok said. 

Sadzhik preened. “Thank you.” It was especially flattering considering he’d spent most of his morning walking through a desert and tumbling on the floor with a bunch of oversized kittens. There was definitely sand in his hair, still. 

Sutok frowned at him. “What exactly do you… what do you want? From me?” 

Sadzhik laughed lowly. “Besides the obvious?” At Sutok’s unamused look he sobered, but only a little - there had also been a sweet curl of desire, and it’d be a shame to let that die. “You’re attractive. I’d like to know you intimately, but remain your friend as well.” 

Sutok assessed him. “So… not a relationship, then.” 

Sadzhik nodded. “Not beyond friendship, no. If that’s a problem, then I’ll get off of you right now and pretend this never happened. Just say the word.” 

The waiting would have been worse if not for his emotion-sense, he was sure. Sutok was impressively good at remaining impassive on the surface, but Sadzhik could feel his uneasiness - unfamiliarity? Lack of practice? - battle with his desire, the tide slowly but surely turning in his favor. Gossip was enough to tell him that Sutok had rarely taken lovers in years past, and recently had spent time only with Inara - and she was so incredibly, _painfully_ married, it was obvious there was nothing there - and T’Vran, who generally only stayed long enough to drop off some creature she’d found and to have a rather one-sided conversation. Long story short, it had been quite some time for Sutok, alone in his caves - how long could he resist when freely offered the bounty that was himself? 

Sadzhik felt Sutok make the decision a moment before he acted, only that letting him avoid falling on his ass (or at least, do some ungainly flailing) when Sutok abruptly stood up, hitching Sadzhik’s legs around his waist. “All right?” he asked gruffly, and Sadzhik nodded happily and twined his arms around Sutok’s neck, bringing their faces closer together.

“My room…?” Sutok suggested, and Sadzhik nodded again, tugging him down for a kiss to emphasize his fervent agreement. Much as he liked the cats, if they woke up and wanted to play again… well, he’d rather they didn’t have the distraction of a half-ton of uncoordinated fur and muscle tackling them both. If he had his way, they’d be fairly occupied. 

Rather than put him down, Sutok simply walked to the door holding Sadzhik, easily managing his weight one-armed when he pressed a hand against the ward to open it for them. Sadzhik shivered and pressed closer to him at the casual display of strength, pressing his lips to Sutok’s neck in what must have been a fairly distracting way, from how long it took him to seal the way behind them. 

The way to Sutok’s room was a blur, punctuated by frequent stops against the tunnel walls. Sadzhik was smugly to blame for those, not minding the rough hardness of the wall against his back when he had Sutok molded to his front, a hot press of muscle that growled and bit at his lips when Sadzhik’s wandering hands pushed him too far. By the time they stumbled into Sutok’s room they were both rather disheveled. 

Sutok’s rooms were basic, nearly as simple as the caves for the beasts he kept - in fact, Sadzhik was fairly certain some of them had more elaborate setups than their caretaker. A table held a few scattered scrolls, notes and records most likely, and a low half-wall was all that separated the pallet on the floor from the rest of the space. Sadzhik noted all this quickly before dropping from Sutok’s grasp, backing toward the bedroom, as it were. He toyed with the waist of his pants, tugging them down enough to tease under Sutok’s burning gaze but keeping them on. Sutok’s own pants were tight and obvious around his erection, a straining length that Sadzhik had already - briefly - teased with light, darting fingers. 

Continuing his little show, Sadzhik slinked behind the half-wall before slipping his pants off. Sutok’s mouth fell open, an involuntary little gasp, when he slung the last of his clothing over the little wall. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the wall, and raised an eyebrow at Sutok. “Well? Are you just going to watch, or were you going to come join me?” 

Sutok strode forward immediately, not even bothering to circle around the wall before he bent to slam his mouth against Sadzhik’s. It was rough but delicious, the hot press of his tongue making the slide of their lips slick and messy. Sutok’s broad hands grabbed at his sides, stroking and kneading hard enough for Sadzhik to squirm and moan plaintively; at his cries Sutok firmed his grip and hoisted him up again, dropping him on the wall and pressing forward when Sadzhik threw his legs around his hips and tugged. Sutok’s hands steadied him, one twining a firm grip in his hair while the other rested at the small of his back, urging him to press his erection against the hot plane of Sutok’s belly in front of him. 

Even with the wall’s help Sadzhik had to stretch to reach Sutok’s lips, and the insistent pleasure of grinding against him made the effort too much. He buried his face in Sutok’s pectorals instead, mouthing over the hard planes of his chest between gasps and moans. Sucking a hard nipple into his mouth made Sutok shudder and groan, his own hips bucking, and Sadzhik quickly reached down to wrestle Sutok’s pants over his hips, mouth still working over his chest. Sutok clearly hadn’t realized what he’d been doing, because Sadzhik’s palm smoothing over the head of his cock made him shudder and groan low in his throat. 

“Good?” Sadzhik murmured, licking across his nipple before he looked up at Sutok. The imperial watched him intently, eyes flicking between his face and hand as if he couldn’t decide which was the more captivating. He couldn’t seem to stand Sadzhik’s gaze, eyes fluttering shut as he swayed into his touch. 

“Yeah,” he answered belatedly, breath labored as Sadzhik leaned back to give himself more room, stroking his dick while his other hand rolled his balls between his fingers. “So good. Fuck.” It really must have been some time for him, Sadzhik thought. His dick was already fairly dripping with precome, making the glide of his hand slick and easy and _loud._

Sutok dropped his head to Sadzhik’s shoulder, nuzzling and groaning, his body a strong arch above him. A twist around the head of his cock made him bite, and Sadzhik cried out in surprise, Sutok groaning worriedly. 

“Sorry,” he said. His tongue smoothed over the reddened skin. 

“No, no, you’re fine,” Sadzhik said, guiding one of Sutok’s hands to his own cock, still hard and wanting. Sutok’s grip was rougher than his own, and hotter too. It was almost enough to make Sadzhik’s own hand falter. Almost. 

Still, it was bringing him closer to the edge than he’d like. He nipped at Sutok’s nipple, making him hiss but easily gaining his attention. “Bring me to the bed,” Sadzhik said, and Sutok blinked dazedly for a moment before he obeyed - and exactly how Sadzhik had wanted him to as well, just hefting him up into his arms again like his weight was nothing. Sutok dropped to his knees before bearing them down to the pallet, pressing all that heavy muscle over him and kissing him again. 

Sadzhik moaned into the press of his mouth, licking to urge his mouth open to deepen the kiss. It was so much easier without the terribly staggered height difference when they were vertical, but the rough fabric of the pallet scratched at his back, making him squirm. “Mmph,” he murmured into the kiss. “Sutok, roll over.” 

Though his brow furrowed with confusion Sutok did as he asked, rolling off of Sadzhik and propping himself up on his elbows. Sadzhik admired the view for a moment, his heavy breaths rolling through the muscles of his chest, the hard length of his cock against one thick thigh. “Lovely,” he murmured lowly, watching the flush travel up Sutok’s chest in response as he swung a leg over his hips, straddling him. He rolled his hips in imitation of what was to come, looping his arms around Sutok’s shoulders to anchor himself. “Touch me,” he urged, before swallowing Sutok’s groan in another kiss as he started a slow grind against his dick. 

Sutok sat up fully and scooted back until he found a wall so both his hands could do as Sadzhik asked, settling one between his shoulder blades while the other rested lightly at his hip. He seemed cautious all of a sudden, that fire from before dying down, and it wasn’t too difficult to feel why - under his desire lurked insecurity, worry that Sadzhik would find him lacking. _Only if you don’t get on with it and fuck me soon,_ Sadzhik thought to himself, but when he leaned up to murmur in Sutok’s ear he said, “Gods, Sutok, please. You feel so good…” Sutok groaned, fingers tightening on his hip, and Sadzhik smiled, pressing into the touch. “What do you want, Sutok?” 

Sadzhik knew he was being a little bit mean, grinding against his dick just as he opened his mouth to respond, but it was too hot seeing this huge, strong man reduced to shaking gasps of pleasure just from the pressure of his hips. “Come on, Sutok… tell me. Do you want to come like this?” Sadzhik pressed against him again, demonstrative. “Or I could suck you… I’m good with my mouth, I promise.” He kissed the sensitive skin just under Sutok’s jaw. “Or you could fuck me.” Sutok shuddered and Sadzhik grinned against his skin. “Oh, you like that idea, do you? I like it too.” He reached between them, cradling Sutok’s erection in his palm, touch light and teasing. “Who wouldn’t like the idea of this inside them, so hot and hard?” 

_“Sadzhik,"_ Sutok finally said, and Sadzhik pulled back to look at him. That annoying thread of self-doubt was still there, in his voice and in his thoughts. 

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” Sadzhik said levelly. “And I stand by what I said earlier - if you don’t want this, I won’t be offended. We can stop right now. But it certainly seems like you’re interested, and I can assure you that I’m far too selfish to give you something I don’t want myself.” 

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Sutok admitted. “I know you have… um… more experience than I do. And with more people.” 

“Yes, I do,” Sadzhik said, amused. “Because I enjoy exploring a new partner, discovering what they like and how I can pleasure them. I don’t expect perfection from them, only honesty in their reactions and a certain amount of reciprocity. Because I’m doing this for my pleasure as well, so get those martyrdom ideas out of your head!” Sadzhik laughed, gently knocking their foreheads together and startling a laugh from Sutok as well. 

“I want to do what you want to do,” Sutok said firmly. His hand stroked over the small of Sadzhik’s back. 

Sadzhik arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really? That’s quite broad. I could ask for so many things.” 

“I trust you,” Sutok said simply. Sadzhik’s eyes softened. 

“All right, then. I want you to fuck me.” Sadzhik twisted in Sutok’s arms and reached back for his pants, snagging them and pulling a vial of oil from their pocket. He pressed it into Sutok’s hands, settling back where he was before, straddling Sutok’s lap with his arms looped around his neck. He arched his back invitingly, meeting Sutok’s eyes when he said, “Prepare me.” 

Sutok swallowed heavily but his hands didn’t falter at all with the oil, spilling some over his fingers before setting the rest aside. One broad hand settled in the middle of his back while the other slid over Sadzhik’s ass, pressing his slick middle finger over his hole. Sadzhik sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on Sutok’s shoulder. “That’s it,” he said, “that’s perfect,” and Sutok started pressing the finger in. 

Sadzhik had thought about this as he woke from dreaming this morning, lazing in the sleep-warm sheets and palming his morning erection. He’d slid fingers into himself, imagining they were Sutok’s, envisioning the way his broad frame would look spread out before him or pressed on top of him, but his own slim fingers were nothing to Sutok’s. He moaned and pressed back, encouraging Sutok to move, and Sutok did - but his rhythm was slow, cautious. Sadzhik might even call it teasing if it was someone else, but Sutok was nothing but cautious. 

Still… it was close enough for Sadzhik to love it. The slow drag out, the steady press back in, it all built, pleasure on pleasure, making his body lax and easy. “Another,” he said, after a while, and Sutok paused before obeying. 

The stretch was significant now, and Sadzhik could feel himself start to tremble as Sutok kept up the same maddeningly slow pace, sending hot breaths over his collarbone as he gasped for air. Sutok’s own arousal went ignored for now, but he seemed to like concentrating on Sadzhik instead, his mind tuned for each and every reaction, anticipation building for his next command. 

“Open me up, now,” Sadzhik said, a touch experimentally, and paid attention as Sutok eagerly responded. “Press further in… yes, just like that. Oh… yes, _yes,”_ Sadzhik purred, as Sutok found his prostate and pressed, circling slick fingers over the spot. Sadzhik cried out and shook, so sensitive, nails digging into Sutok’s back. 

“Gods, Sadzhik,” Sutok said breathlessly, and Sadzhik cracked an eye open to look up at him, panting. He looked delicious, flushed, his lips bitten red. “You look…” 

“About as good as I feel, I imagine,” Sadzhik said. “And that’s… oh. That’s really very good. Another finger, Sutok, and then I want your cock.” 

At the third finger Sutok’s patience finally started to chip away, or perhaps it was the way that Sadzhik could hardly help squirming against him, rocking his body in counterpoint with Sutok’s movements and letting out little moans with each push in. And if his motions pushed him against Sutok’s erection, pressed up against his belly, well… that was just a nice bonus. 

“Enough, enough,” Sadzhik finally said. He found the oil and slicked Sutok’s cock, more perfunctorily than he usually would, but Sutok looked close to coming already and he would hate for their fun to end too soon. If Sutok had been nervous before there was no sign of it now, as his hands gripped Sadzhik’s ass, hot and tight, while he watched Sadzhik’s hand smooth over his cock. 

“Lift me,” Sadzhik said, and gripped Sutok’s cock, angling it so that Sutok could push him down onto it. The first press of the head made Sadzhik bite his lip, eyes fluttering closed, and Sutok’s hands clenched down on his hips. Sadzhik hoped they’d bruise. 

“Slower,” Sadzhik told Sutok, clenching around him tight as a vice just to watch him squirm, before letting him slide a little further in. “Mmm. Slower… that’s it. Oh, give me a moment.” 

“Sadzhik,” Sutok said, voice tight, and Sadzhik laughed. 

“All right, that was a little cruel,” he said, and sank down the rest of the way all at once. Sutok groaned, a punched-out sound, and Sadzhik was glad that it had likely covered his own gasp. He’d perhaps underestimated Sutok’s length a bit. After a moment, though, any pain had turned to pure pleasure, molten at the base of his spine, and he began to move in a practiced rhythm, angling his hips to give himself the most pleasure. 

Sutok clutched at him like he was the only solid thing in the room, gasping with each thrust down. His hands roamed over his back, down to his thighs, slipping over sweat-slick skin. “Oh, gods, Sadzhik, I don’t think I can last,” he groaned. 

“ _Touch me,”_ Sadzhik said, voice gone low and commanding - he was close to coming as well. Sutok fumbled, hands clumsy, but got one around his cock, and stroked hard and fast. Sadzhik’s breath hiccupped as he gasped at the sensation, the pleasure building and taking over his senses as he rode Sutok faster. Finally it all built to a crescendo and he slammed his hips down one last time, curling into Sutok’s chest as he gasped through his orgasm. Sutok stroked him through it, hand slipping easily through his come as he milked the last of it out. Sadzhik clenched down on him as the last shudders of pleasure went through him, and Sutok shifted under him, muscles still clenched tight with the anticipation of his own release. 

Coming back to himself, Sadzhik made hazy eye contact with Sutok and grinned. “Your turn, now,” he said. “I’m far too relaxed to ride you anymore… but how about you lay me down and fuck me until you come?” 

Clearly beyond any kind of shyness by now, Sutok did just that, bearing him down to the pallet with a grunt and driving into him hard. Sadzhik was oversensitive by now, and definitely not capable of another orgasm so soon, but it was still so good - the hard press of Sutok’s body above him, the wild look in his eyes as he chased his pleasure, the burning thickness of his cock hammering into him. Soon, Sutok’s thrusts faltered, and Sadzhik groaned encouragement as he curled into Sadzhik’s chest, hands clawing at the pallet as his hips ground out his orgasm. Sadzhik could feel the wet spill of it when he clenched down, eking out the last of the pleasure. 

Sutok collapsed heavily on him when he was done, his muscles gone lax and loose. Sadzhik’s little moan of discomfort was enough for him to shift off to the side with a grunt, his length slipping out of Sadzhik with a wet sound. Sadzhik clambered on top of him, happily hypocritical if it meant avoiding the roughness of the pallet - something he could ignore while deep in the throes of pleasure, apparently, but definitely not when he was meant to be basking in the afterglow. 

Sutok brought a hand up to comb through Sadzhik’s hair, and he sighed happily and leaned into the touch. Sutok’s contented emotions settled around him like a warm blanket, his relaxation and affection warming him like the sun soaking into his skin on a hot day. 


End file.
